disney_premieres_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Cali Dreams
Cali Dreams is the ninth episode in Season 3 of Raven's Home and the forty-third overall. It first aired on September 27, 2019 to 0.44 million viewers. Plot The kids head to L.A. with the whole family to compete in the finals of a music competition hosted by radio personality and former boy band star, Chris Spring-Lake, but they learn the competition doesn't play by the rules when one of the acts steals their music. Cast Main Cast * Raven-Symoné as Raven Baxter * Anneliese van der Pol as Chelsea Grayson * Navia Robinson as Nia Baxter * Issac Ryan Brown as Booker Baxter * Jason Maybaum as Levi Grayson * Sky Katz as Tess O'Malley Recurring Cast * Jonathan McDaniel as Devon Carter Guest Cast * Jaleel White as Chris Spring-Lake * Dior Goodjohn as Duchess * Afra Sophia Tully as Chloë * Lily Huynh as June Trivia * This episode filmed on February 15, 2019. * This episode continues plotlines from Smoky Flow. * Jaleel White is best known for playing "Steve Urkel" from Family Matters. * This is the conclusion of the Chi-Lective arc, following Smoky Flow, Diss Track, Disorder in the Court and School House Trap. * Raven has a little crush on Chris. * In a big case of irony, N'Charmony wins the contest for stealing "Smoky Flow" and "Bill of Rights", both songs which advanced the Chi-Lective to the next rounds. * N'Charmony is a parody of NSYNC, Destiny's Child and 5th Harmony. * In the original script: ** N'Charmony was simply Charmony. ** They claimed they attended the same school as LeBron James' children. ** The group had a "Yoga-lates" class. ** Duchess had a penchant for dropping celebrity names. ** Duchess liked having her water room temperature, causing Chloë to rub the bottles between her hands to warm them. ** Duchess swiped Levi's memory card to get The Chi-Lective footage. ** Chris Spring-Lake's former band was named All In. ** He had a brother named Chet Spring-Lake, that he claimed was jealous of his nose. ** His brand of bottled water was called "Spring Lake H-2-GO." ** Several scenes were deleted: *** A scene where N'Charmony encountered Raven and Chelsea near the stage, and mistake them as craft service workers, ordering "pumpkin spice smoothies with oat milk." It is later revealed Duchess' mother was a recording artist, and also a judge on Radio Eclipse Live. *** A scene where Chelsea met Chris Spring-Lake in a rehearsal room, when she admitted having a poster of his band (then called All In) in her room, and named the other members, Bryan, Mikey, and Tony, hinting Chris was her least favorite. It ended with Chelsea giving Chris her business card as a Lifestyle coach. *** A scene where June bonded with Nia and Tess over makeup in a restroom. *** A scene where Chloë talked with Nia and Tess while she was preparing the restroom to become Duchess' private dressing room. *** A scene of Duchess with Nia and Tess in the restroom. *** A scene of Duchess handing Levi his memory card back.